Valok
Overview Wyrms are a rare type of dragon that appear to be a mix of a worm with a dragon's wings and head. They are revered as gods amongst dragons, and also feared. Valok was even more powerful than most, because he would absorb the power all who he slayed. To defeat his enemies and gain their powers, he was required to use some of his power to fire a beam full of the absorbed rages and sins of those he slayed at enemies to spite them. This would cause severe damage if not death, but it backfires. Due to his dabbles in necromancy, he has become, essentially, a living anger after being necroed. Every time he would use the beam, he would weaken himself slightly. He also must find the energy inside himself to calm himself to use this ability. Nothing is safe from his eternal rage now, however. Origin Thousands of years ago, dragons roamed a planet called Galias. The dragon tribes were constantly at war, and soon it became clear they would become extinct. Then their ruler rose, Valok, a wyrm that had unrivaled powers. He conquered all the tribes and started a new age for the dragons. However, word soon came that he had used necromancy to come to power. He was killed the following day, but not before cursing himself to come back from the dead... Energy System Valok uses his beam to absorb energy, but it isn't enough alone to sustain himself for long. To do that, he needs to be moving as little as possible or enter a state of calm. He most often does that when in midair, out of range of attack. If the meditation is successful, his energy will all be restored. Ranged Combat Valok's main attack is his spite beam, which takes some of his health and a large amount of energy. This attack is devastating as he can mask it as a bite until the last minute, when there is no time left to dodge. However, he can also breathe a toxic mist, which damages anything stuck inside the cloud of toxins. This is for those who manage to dodge the beam. Valok's tail is covered in 7 toxic barbs, which he can launch at enemies from a short distance. One barb wont poison a foe, but 3 to 4 will easily, which means getting hit by its tail causes instant poison, but all barbs break off. They replenish themselves after 30 seconds. Control Valok's mouth is coated with toxins, and it uses a little of this toxin to make toxic mist. This causes toxic damage to anything in its mouth, even if the overall attempt to grab the target fails. However, his appearance is frightening, and he can project fear out to distract enemies, and this uses a very small amount of health and a medium amount of stamina. Melee Combat Valok's best abilities may lie in his beam, but he can still cause a lot of pain on those unfortunate enough to get caught in his mouth, for his teeth are covered in the same toxins as his mist. He also uses a tail slam, but only if he is airborne on his 4 powerful wings. This can stagger opponents, but is weak. Weaknesses Valok may be quick and able to fly, but to use most damaging attack, he must meditate first, leaving him open to attacks, which ruin the meditation if enough damage is dealt. Animation Guidelines Personality Valok used to be level-headed, but he lost all of his reason and sanity when he was reincarnated. His melee attacks are quick, but do little damage, but the opposite is true of his beam. Combat Focus Valok would often start each fight by taking flight and attacking with his beam from above, before following it up with several physical attacks. If the opponent can reach him while he is meditating, then he will re-enter a state of rage, causing his beam to fail. Attacks Snap: A quick, simple bite that can be chained up to 3 times. Does medium to low damage, and may cause poison rarely. Tail Whip: A quick attack where Valok whips his tail around 270 degrees. Causes poison if it hits, and can be dodged by jumping and thick skin or armor. Causes medium damage, and can be used twice in rapid succession. All the barbs on his tail break off, however. Head Slam: A simple attack in which Valok slams his head into the ground. Very slow, and deals medium to high damage. Leaves him vulnerable for a few seconds or until he is hit. Also can be used horizontally, covering about 120 degrees. Spite Beam: Valok's signature move, he must first meditate, then look up (possibly aim here?) and fire the beam. He can also have it sweep around him at a 270 degree angle, or downwards if he's flying. Very dangerous and damaging, and not easy to dodge if you are unfortunate enough to get hit. He can mask this as a horizontal head slam until the last moment. You can tell it's going to use this by a black mist coming out of his mouth. Toxic Mist: Valok opens his mouth, letting out dangerous toxins into the air. If a kaiju enters this mist, it is instantly poisoned and hindered by the fog, causing it to slow down. He can only do this once or twice before his toxins run out, causing all of his attacks that normally cause poison to not. The fog slowly moves across the battlefield, and sinks to the ground if used from the sky. Barb Shot: Valok has 8 major barbs covering his tail, and he can launch these at enemies to cause poison. Hard to dodge, they do little damage, but the poison lasts for a long time. It also pierces thick skin and even armor. They replenish themselves after 30-45 seconds. Gallery Va.jpg Val.jpg External Links *Unofficial Design Thread Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Pink Kaiju Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Orange Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Dragon Category:Rweverett99 Category:SPN3 Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:Male kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Deities